slenderman x fem! reader
by reaper kenway
Summary: no


**fanfiction ~slenderman x reader~ page 1**

You live in a peculiar blue house with a dark blue roof .

You love it thou you like how the ceiling sparkles and how the floor has a tint of blue and purple to it.

You live with your grandma and your sister it's quite nice.

It's the last day of school and it's going perfect until..someone pushes you making you fall.

Watch it fuck face! you screech at the boy running past.

sorry (y/n)! he yells back.

someone picks you up and sets you on your feet.

oh shit! you say to yourself.

as you realize it was a teacher.

(y/n) how many times do i have to say no swearing! he states.

sorry. you wispier.

uh go home (y/n). he says as he walks away.

~at home~

* * *

(y/n) do your chores! your grandma yell from the basement.

uh! not chores. you complain to yourself.

after you were done you told your grandma you were going for a walk.

you love walking in the woods but you always feel like someone is watching you. as you reach the edge of the forest that same feeling comes back to you that creepy feeling of being watched.

as you scan the view you see a person but there gone to soon to see who it is.

you brushed it off and kept walking as you got to your favorite spot by the lake you felt a shiver go down your spine so your turned around and came face to face with THE SLENDERMAN !

oh hay. you say not even caring that a bloodthirsty demon is starring you down

what your not scared. says slenderman confused.

nope! not scared... you say childishly.

the faceless man stands up tall and if he had a face he would look confused.

he looks at you again and a ripped smile forms on his face but it quickly disappears when he sees you back away. he reaches for your shoulder but you take a step back and your foot slips.

you didn't realize you were by a cliff till you fell and the last thing you see is slender reaching for you.

* * *

as you awake your hole body aced you opened your eyes slightly all you could sees was white everything is WHITE! I think i'm going to go insane. you say out loud. you try to sit up but it hurts so you don't.

you feel bandages on your lower chest you must have Broke a rib or two you think.

what a minute! THE FALL! you start to get up but eminently stopped as someone opens the door.

SLENDER SHE'S UP! yell a deep voiced man said then walked into the room.

he had dark brown hair and a white mask. he wore a orange-ish yellow coat and blue jeans.

the master will be here soon. he said

as if on Q slender appeared. (y/n) how do you feel? the tall man asked.

fantastic! you say sarcastically.

he sighed. i'm sorry for making you fall.

its okay but it was my stupid self's fault. you say sadly

you could feel slender get mad as you said that. (y/n) you not stupid! he half yelled. masky leave now. b-but... masky stuttered. NOW! he yelled

you jumped hearing him yell. as masky left slender looked at you and walked to the bed and sat down by your feet.

i'm sorry. he said sadly. it's just you aren't stupid no matter what people say your amazing and i lov... he stopped and looked away. you think you see him blush NO he's the slenderman he doesn't BLUSH!

you sit up and hug him making him tents up. you giggle and say. thank you for saving me.

he looks at you his face deep red. your welcome child.

seeing his face that red you lost control over your body and planted a kiss on his cheek. FUCK why did i do that!

his face goes a deeper red as he puts his arm around you waste. you tents up as he turns your face to face his then kisses you on the lips.

at first you were surprised but you then melted into it. you didn't understand but you loved it. you softly moan and your lips part slender takes a vantage of this and slips his tongue into my mouth and started exploring.

he pulled away. i-i'm sorry (y/n) i uh i!

he stuttered then teleported away.

~slender pov~

* * *

shit fuck shit fuck shit FUCK!

why did you do that!

she MOANED uhhhhhhhh!

dammit slender...

~your pov~

* * *

you couldn't believe it he kisses her. he likes me? i think i like him? NO i can't he's a killer he eats people! just stop think about this.

you get up to find your shit. as you rummaged thru the white dresser you find yourself thinking about him again. you push it away once again and realize your close aren't in here so you walk to the door but before you could open it someone else did. standing in the door was a boy. a link look alike. his eye widened at the site of you his mouth literally dropped.

oh stop drooling. you say.

h-hi i'm B-Ben. he says here's your stuff slender wanted me bring it to you and he wanted me to give you a tour and to show you to your room.

after your done getting dress Ben takes you up stares.


End file.
